The typical canoe, rowboat, rowing skull or similar watercraft type oar that includes a shaft having a first end and a second end and an oar blade having a proximal end and a distal end and coupled to the second end of the shaft. These oars are made from many various types of materials and with many varying shape shafts and oar blade shapes and designs.
The typical canoe, rowboat, rowing skull or similar watercraft type oar blade is made with a flat face or slightly curved blade and of varying angles between the shaft and oar blade and may be made of a solid composition material or made up of multiple parts made of various composition materials and even natural wood.
Typically water flow that is generated by pulling the oar blade through the water travels to the edges of the oar blade and is lost energy that could otherwise be used for a greater purpose to help propel the watercraft forward or control the watercraft when going with the water current.
There have been many designs over the years to improve the typical canoe, rowboat, rowing skull or similar watercraft type oar, but none have attempted to use the force of the water pressure generated from pulling an oar through the water as this invention attempts to do.
This invention offers a means of using or harnessing the kinetic energy used to pull the oar blade through the water in order to gain force and also to reduce energy required to propel or navigate the watercraft forward and or to control the motion or direction of the watercraft.
By means of installing a multi-blade propeller or multiple propellers and cone like orifices on the canoe, rowboat, rowing skull or similar flat blade a means is then derived to control and harness the kinetic energy generated by pulling the canoe, rowboat, rowing skull or similar watercraft oar through the water.
This device offers a means that requires less energy to operate a canoe, rowboat, rowing skull or similar watercraft. This style oar also gives the rower more control over the watercraft he is maneuvering through the water.